


Camera Eye

by bottomchanyeol, kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Threesome - M/M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Sehun and Jongin want to spice up their YouTube channel with a third person.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Camera Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys.

“I think we need to liven things up a little,” Sehun said, frowning as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. The comments from their latest video kept rolling in, where they’d tried out different flavors of baby food blindfolded. From what Jongin could see over his shoulder, a lot were about how gross some of the flavors were or how they should have fed each other.

 

Jongin hummed softly, posting a screenshot of the video to his Instagram story. “What do you mean?” he asked, leaning back against the pillows on Sehun’s bed. They filmed in the spare bedroom of Sehun’s apartment, decorated to be a studio space, but they always gravitated to Sehun’s room to do the editing and post the final product.

 

“I don’t know...I mean...we’re doing fine, but I think we should just...shake up our channel. Maybe do a new kind of series, maybe...what about a collab?” Sehun asked.

 

It had been a few years since they’d started their channel, making their name through a variety of different challenges, trying out things other people wouldn’t. It had started in the beginning of college, high school friends who became roommates and decided to film videos just to have a laugh together. They’d done a number of collaborations before, just a number of one time videos with different people who they'd become friends with, or even a few who were trying to become YouTubers themselves. None of them had really become anything regular, and Jongin wasn't sure if they should have anyone who was part of them in the first place. On YouTube, they were known as SeKai, a duo who would try anything and everything out. From makeup application to whatever new challenge was circulating, to trying out the newest daredevil maneuvers, there was nothing they would say no to. It was a dynamic that worked for them, since they both trusted each other and the watchers seemed to like what they put out. Jongin had made the decision to go under a different name when he mentioned it to his family, when the channel had begun taking off. And they'd been mostly supportive, albeit skeptical, and had simply asked that maybe he didn't use his real full name so it could be traced back to them.

 

Which he was more than okay with, given that he wasn't sure he wanted people to be able to find him from a simple search of his name anyway. So he'd gone ahead and picked a name from one of his many comic books, and he'd become Kai. Sehun, on the other hand, had no such reservations, and didn't even bother to tell his family about the channel until it had already blown up.

 

"Yeah? Who with?" Jongin asked, glancing over to where Sehun was still scouring their channel, replying to a comment here and there when he found something interesting, or that needed to be addressed. They'd both always been part of every decision that was made with the channel, but Sehun was always the one who took things a little more logistically, who figured out the statistics and paid attention to the views and growth of their channel. Jongin was always more focused on the aspect of having fun with everything, and being able to earn a living from the fun was just a big perk.

 

"I don't know yet. We need someone who can be a good addition, maybe for a new series or something?" Sehun suggested.

 

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?"

 

"Mm...maybe we should make a change for a minute and do something...I don't know, more serious? Like just as a little...getting to know us type of thing. Since most of the time we just ignore personal questions, you know?" he hummed a little to himself.

 

"Oh? We turning into a lifestyle channel now?" Jongin asked, a little laugh in his voice.

 

"Shut up, it's just an idea."

 

"I'm kidding, man, we can do that, it sounds kind of cool. I mean everyone is always asking us things, might be cool to do something different. Or we could just do a Q&A type of video," he shrugged.

 

Sehun turned, narrowing his eyes at him a little. "Jongin, can you try and be a little bit helpful?"

 

Jongin laughed and stood going to Sehun and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Okay, Sehun, I'm sorry. You know I love you, but you know I have to tease you, too. Let's do it, someone who's good at this kind of thing. And isn't like completely across the country," he reached around Sehun and began scrolling through YouTube, looking at who could fit the bill.

 

Sehun leaned back against him, comfortably letting Jongin just hug him and look through different channels. Jongin hummed a little as he clicked around, spying a familiar figure some videos down. He'd met Chanyeol a couple of years ago, back at some convention of YouTube personalities. On YouTube, he went under the name Loey, and he couldn't even remember if Sehun had met him or not. "Him?" Sehun asked, raising a brow a little.

 

"Maybe? Why? Not a fan?"

 

"He's cool. Didn't you two hang out at one point?" he asked, glancing up at Jongin.

 

Jongin smiled a little and tapped his nose. "Yep. He's a cool guy, and doesn't live that far. He does mostly stuff about like...sexuality and all, right?"

 

Sehun hummed and nudged Jongin's arm out of the way, taking control of the mouse again and clicked on Loey's channel. He scrolled through his uploaded videos, containing some Q&A style videos, some stories, and mostly things related to what it meant to be a gay man in various ways. "Do you want to do something about our sex lives?" Sehun asked with a snort.

 

"Well...why not? We never talk about that kind of thing anyway. It could be fun. How many times a day do you get asked about who you're dating or see a comment about how you have to be gay for whatever reason they've decided to pick up on?"

 

"Mm...fair point. Sure, contact your little friend. We can give it a try. If he gets on my nerves, though, just one video is my cut-off," he warned.

 

Jongin swatted him, "Shut up, don't be so bitter. You'll like him, he's fun. Well, I mean, the one time I met him he was," he said and stood back up properly, grabbing his phone again so he could send a DM to Chanyeol's Twitter account.

 

—

 

It was a couple weeks later that Jongin and Sehun were sitting in a coffee shop, waiting on Chanyeol to enter. It was the one close to Sehun's apartment, so the plan was that if things went okay, they'd just go back and film the video. But Sehun did have a tendency to feel a particular way about people, so he'd insisted on meeting him first. Jongin sipped at his sweetened coffee, glancing out the window every few minutes. Sehun was fixated on his phone, and when Jongin had tried to talk to him, he'd been glared at until he caught the hint. He was used to his friend's moods, and knew that just as easily as Sehun was moody and annoyed, he could also turn into a loving and affectionate kitten, as Jongin liked to remind him.

 

The sound of the door opening, signaled by a soft ringing bell, caused Jongin to glance up, and a smile rose to his face when he recognized Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled his trademark wide grin at them, and held up a finger to signal his being just a minute as he went up to the counter to order his drink. Jongin nudged Sehun in the ribs to get his attention, and Sehun frowned and glanced from Jongin to the counter. "Tall, isn't he?" Sehun mused.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes. "Nerd," he said, and just sipped at his coffee some more.

 

It wasn't but a minute later that Chanyeol picked up his drink and came over to join them. "Hey," he greeted, sliding into the seat across from them both.

 

Sehun finally plopped down his phone, and offered a cursory glance to Chanyeol. "Hey. Loey, right?"

 

Chanyeol smiled, "Ah, you can just call me Chanyeol," he said.

 

"Good to see you again, man," Jongin smiled, reaching across to pat Chanyeol on the shoulder. "Sorry, we should have kept in contact, but thanks for meeting us her."

 

"Hey, we both could have, things are busy. Thanks for the invite. So you didn't ever say what this was about, really, just a video idea, what's the plan?" he asked, smile as wide as ever as he glanced at them.

 

“Mm...you know what we do, right? And we know what you do. We thought it might be fun to kind of...do something a little different. Jongin and I here don’t really do a lot of videos about us, or about our personal lives. And that’s pretty much your area of expertise. So what do you say? Maybe we’ll do a Q&A and throw some alcohol into the mix or something,” Sehun suggested.

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Yeah? That would be cool, I’d be down for something like that. I don’t usually do a lot of collabs. What made you guys reach out to me?”

 

“Oh, well, I mean Sehun said we should do something a little different to shake things up, and I thought maybe something a little more serious than what we usually do,” Jongin shrugged, “And you know, of course you and I met before, so I thought it would be a good chance to hang out too.”

 

“Cool, hey, sounds good to me. I need something a little fresh on my channel, too. You guys are definitely that.”

 

For the next few minutes, they just shared some small talk about the things they’d been doing, the ideas they were working on for upcoming videos, and just getting to know who each other were. At the end of their coffees, Sehun pursed his lips a little. “Hey, have time today? We could film something,” he said, and Jongin knew that Chanyeol had gotten the seal of approval. He suspected it didn’t hurt that Chanyeol was attractive.

 

—

 

It wasn’t long after that the three of them were sitting at the table, Jongin in the center. They’d done this before, but it was always a guess how the next collaboration would do. They’d talked roughly about what they wanted to do, so Jongin was as comfortable as he could be.

 

Sehun was the one who started them off, with an easy smile that Jongin usually only saw when they were on-camera or when he was sleepy. "Hey, guys. It's SeKai here, and we have our very good friend who we actually just met with us today, Loey. So Kai and I have thought about changing things up for a while, and we thought that this might be a cool way to start things off. See, don't worry, you'll still get the usual content from us, we'll still try everything known and unknown to the world, but we've been asked by you guys for a while to also open up and be a little more real. So we're doing that today with a sort of personal Q&A session. Maybe you find those boring, maybe you just don't care. That's fine, we'll be back with our usual type of content later this week."

 

"Totally, so for those of you who don't know much about us or are just coming in, I guess what better way to get personal than to just say hi, and introduce ourselves again. I'm Kai, and Sehun and I are the ones who run the SeKai channel doing stunts and trying out things no sane person would want to," Jongin said with his usual relaxed enthusiasm. Some of the first videos he’d been trying too hard, and he came off like he was trying to hard, but then he tried to be more relaxed and he came off too bored, so it had become a bit of a rehearsed line between the two.

 

"Oh, hey. So I'm Loey, I usually do content about like...sexuality and lifestyle on my channel. I needed a little bit more fun in my life, so that's where these two nuts came in. So yeah, I'm the lifestyle guy and we all thought it might be fun to just...have a chill kind of discussion about things people want to know about us," he nodded, glancing at the other two. Jongin smiled at him, Sehun's gaze was trained on the camera.

 

Sehun cleared his throat, "So let's jump in, shall we? Some of these questions are from you guys, some are from those of you who watch Loey, some are just general questions people probably want to know. So...let's do this, yeah? First up," Sehun hummed, glancing on his phone. "Okay, what are your ages? We're starting small here, working our way up to the hard-hitting ones."

 

Jongin snorted at the joke, "I'm 24," he said.

 

"Also 24," Sehun shrugged a shoulder.

 

"I'm the old man here at 26," Chanyeol smiled.

 

Jongin took the phone from Sehun and frowned down at it, "Sorry, guys, I'm kind of blind. I'm not angry. Ah...well, this was gonna be like a personal life question and answer, so not sure where Sehun is going with this, so I'll just jump right in. Are you dating anyone?"

 

"Not a chance," Sehun said dryly.

 

"Why do you say it like that?" Jongin asked with a laugh.

 

"Because okay, you know what? I've had a bad time with relationships. They suck, they take too much out of me, I don't enjoy it right now. I can't put up with idiots. Dealing with Kai is enough," he said, deadpan as ever.

 

Chanyeol laughed, "I hear you there. Not about Kai, but I hear you in general. I'm also very, very single."

 

"Are you as much of a downer as Sehun?" Jongin asked, nudging his shoulder.

 

"Ah...no. I hate to admit it in front of the world, but honestly, I'm a bit of a romantic. I like the whole process of falling in love and wanting to be with someone forever and all that."

 

Sehun pretended to gag off to the side, and Jongin swatted him.

 

"I, too, am very single. Some of you have asked before, or speculated about it, and yes, I did recently go through a breakup. I'm not going to give...too many details on all that. I am happy to be real with you guys, but I also want to respect my ex's privacy, you know? A couple of you probably know who they are, but I won't confirm or deny that either. All I'll say is that yeah, we broke up about three months ago, and it sucked. We'd been together about a year, but things happen. So I'm currently just as single as these two, but I still have some hope," Jongin smiled just the faintest bit.

 

It was hard, but Jongin was getting to a point where he was getting over it more than he had been a few weeks ago. He and Yifan had first got together when they met on a set, some interview about influencers in the modern day. Yifan was a model who’d gotten famous through Instagram, and SeKai had been the two crazy YouTubers. They’d immediately hit it off, and it was a bit of a whirlwind before Jongin felt like he was in love with him. They lasted a year, and Jongin hadn’t really seen it coming when Yifan suddenly announced that they should break up. He’d said he was going to move, and it would be easier, but he didn’t want to try and face how hard long-distance would be. Jongin could read between the lines, Yifan didn’t want to try for him.

 

Chanyeol reached out and patted his shoulder, squeezing a little. "Breakups are the worst," he said, shaking his head.

 

Jongin squeezed Chanyeol's hand on his shoulder, the touch warm and soothing, and passed him the phone.

 

"Okay. This is more my specialty here, I guess, but what are your sexual orientations? I'll start us off since I'm very, very open about the fact that I'm gay. That's pretty much what my entire channel is about. I've been out of the closet since I was about 15," Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun licked his lips and hummed a little. "I think most people have guessed this already, because you all are stereotypical little shits. Or maybe I am if it was that obvious. But I'm gay. Have been my whole life, wild. Kidding, but I came out to my friends at about 16, my family at 18. We might make another video all of us together about our coming out stories...if that's something you'd be interested in, let us know, yeah?"

 

There was a split second of hesitation on Jongin’s part, where he questioned just how open he wanted to be with their viewers. His family hadn’t wanted it to be connected to them, but if anyone saw him and recognized him, it was an easy connection to make. "And I am bisexual. And here's something, my family doesn't actually know that about me. So hi Mom, guess what? I like boys too," Jongin laughed, and Sehun whacked him.

 

"Does she watch you guys?" Chanyeol asked, an edge of surprise in his voice.

 

“Mm, sometimes. So that will be a fun conversation around Sunday dinner, don’t you think?” Jongin grinned. Truthfully, he was a little bit nervous about actually admitting to his sexuality in front of whoever would be watching this video, but it was out there. Sure, he could ask Sehun to not include his in the editing, but there was still something almost relieving to just say it.

 

“Why didn’t you ever come out?” Sehun asked with a little frown.

 

“Shouldn’t we save that for a coming out video? Eh, fuck it. I just...well, through high school and all, I only dated girls. Like not that I was struggling to understand my sexuality or anything, I knew what I was. But I just...didn’t want the conversation to come up unless it had to? If that makes sense? And I’ve never had a boyfriend long enough to introduce him to my parents. So that’s all.” Which maybe wasn’t the whole truth, since he probably should have introduced Yifan to his parents, and the topic had even come up. But Yifan had been reluctant, so Jongin stopped pushing, not wanting to push him so far that he pushed him away. Not that it went very well for them in the end.

 

“Okay, next one,” Sehun hummed a little, scrolling through with a frown, “Mm, what age did you lose your virginity? Why does everyone want to know about our sex lives?” he snorted. “But alright, I was 17.”

 

“16,” Jongin chimed.

 

“Ah, I was 20,” Chanyeol said, “I guess I was the late bloomer of us three. And just as a PSA to everyone, though, don’t be afraid to wait, don’t be ashamed or anything. You know what’s best for you, and some of you are happy to lose it early, and that’s okay if you really feel ready. And some of you won’t be ready, some of you want to wait until marriage, and that’s okay, too.”

 

Jongin smiled a little, glad that Chanyeol was going to be the one to take charge of their responsible announcements like that. He didn’t think anything bad about it one way or another, but he knew he wouldn’t ever bother to actually say that to the camera, and Sehun probably wouldn’t either. So there was already a perk to Chanyeol being there with them.

 

The next hour or so passed with a barrage of questions. They always made sure that they filmed too much content and cut it out, or saved it for a different video, instead of coming up short. Jongin knew that they probably wouldn’t end up using most of the questions being asked, or they’d just be slipped in a quick few seconds. They asked each other all kinds of questions that had been tweeted at them, from what their first pet was to their most embarrassing story to describing their perfect partner.

 

When Sehun finally turned the camera off, Jongin let out a long sigh, and slumped into his chair. “Damn...I can’t be the only one who feels kind of drained, right?” he asked, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

 

“I agree, dude, I feel like I’ve been through hell,” Chanyeol agreed with a laugh.

 

Sehun snorted, “You two are so lame. I’ll make coffee if you want it,” he offered.

 

“Mm, let’s order some food? Come on, I’m starving,” Jongin whined, holding his stomach like it was going to cave in on him.

 

“Oh, hey, that’s a good idea. Sehun, if you want, I know this great pizza place, I’ll go pick it up?” Chanyeol offered.

 

Jongin smiled, “I like you.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, but agreed, and Chanyeol bounced out the door, all smiles.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Jongin asked, finally standing as he began to help Sehun take down the equipment and turn off the lights. He had been skeptical at first that Sehun had wanted an extra bedroom for a studio, saying that they wouldn’t need it. But it quickly became obvious he was wrong about that, it was much more convenient to just be able to have a designated space for filming. The only exceptions to that rule came in for their stunts that happened outside, but the intros and outros still took place in that spare bedroom. It also saved them the hassle of having to clean everything up completely every time they shot a video.

 

“Ah...he’s cool. He has a lot of energy, so that’s y’know, nice. He’s also kind of hot,” Sehun shrugged.

 

Jongin laughed, “I knew you’d think that. He is, he is, all of the above. I like him.”

 

“Uh-oh, you aren’t crushing already, are you?” Sehun cocked an eyebrow at him, hand on his hip.

 

“No, of course not. But you’d be blind not to notice he’s hot, like you said, so he’s just a cool guy. We’ll see though, I wouldn’t mind fucking him, though,” he smiled.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Of course you would. How long do you think he’ll be gone?”

 

“Long enough…” Jongin shrugged.

 

Sehun snorted and just stepped over to him to press a kiss to his lips. While Jongin and Sehun were merely friends, they had needs that warranted taking care of, and Jongin had discovered that there was something about filming that always seemed to make Sehun horny. Not that he was about to complain.

 

—

 

Jongin moaned as a tongue lapped over the head of his cock, his eyes clenched shut as the unknown figure pleasured him. He reached down, letting his fingers trace through someone’s hair, pulling a little. The figure’s lips opened and took his cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowed out around him. He moaned louder, eyes fluttering open to see Chanyeol-

 

Chanyeol?-

 

A sharp alarm resounded through the air, and Jongin’s eyes sprung open, hair matted against his forehead, he slapped around until he felt his phone. He swore, falling back to his pillow. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Jongin,” came the voice.

 

Jongin swore softly. Chanyeol. “Hey, Chanyeol...what’s up?” he asked, trying to sound normal, trying to sound like he hadn’t just woken up from a wet dream about him.

 

“Oh, sorry, were you asleep?” Shit. “See...I had tickets to this gallery opening, and the friend who was supposed to come bailed on me. So I guess I was just wondering if you wanted to come? I mean if you're busy, of course, I can ask Sehun. I'd offer for you to both come, but everything is sold out and all...”

 

Jongin could practically see Chanyeol pacing back and forth, his nervous babbling coming out in a way Jongin had learned to recognize. What he didn't know, however, was why Chanyeol seemed to be nervous. He wasn't the one who had been dreaming of a friend sucking his dick so amazingly...or he doubted that, at least. “A gallery? Uh, yeah, sure, Chanyeol, I don't have any plans today. When is it?”

 

“Tonight, I'll come grab you around 7?” he offered.

 

“Okay, sounds good,” he agreed, and they said their goodbyes, and Jongin groaned into his pillow. His cock was still hard, no matter how much he willed it away. But there was a vague suspicion that the mere sound of Chanyeol's voice had somehow prolonged the uncomfortable situation. Which he felt a little bit lost by.

 

—

 

Jongin slid into the passenger side of Chanyeol’s car, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, Yeol. How’s it going?” he asked, flashing him a smile. The dream still played a little in the back of his mind, but he tried his best to ignore it, or how much seeing Chanyeol now brought it so much to the forefront.

 

“Hey. It’s good, man, thanks for coming. I mean...I know I could have just like gone by myself and all, but I thought it would be more fun with someone else too,” he shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Yeah, of course, happy to be going. Sehun was busy tonight anyway, he had some date,” Jongin offered, though Chanyeol hadn’t even broached the subject of Sehun. It seemed a little weird without all three of them.

 

“Oh, yeah? Mr. Unromantic had a date? How about that,” Chanyeol laughed, the sound deep and reverberating in Jongin’s ears.

 

“He did, I mean...he calls them dates and he lets other people believe they’re dates, but he’s just wanting to get laid. So you know,” he snorted.

 

“Ah, so he’s a player,” Chanyeol smiled, glancing at Jongin. “How about you, Jongin? Do you go on dates just for the sake of getting laid?”

 

Jongin licked his lips, watching Chanyeol’s face carefully, with his pensive gaze fixated on the road before him, an easy smile on his lips. “Mm...not really my style. Don’t get me wrong, I love getting laid as much as the next guy, but I’m pretty...upfront about what I’m looking for with people. If I just want a fuck, I’ll go into it asking for a fuck,” he said, humming a little, “How about you?”

 

“Yeah? Well nothing wrong with that at all, sometimes you need to be honest about what you’re looking for. Otherwise you can string people along. Well, like I said in the video we did, I’m just kind of a hopeless romantic. Sex is fun...but I feel like I have to trust people at least to some degree to really enjoy being with them.”

 

“That’s a good way to look at it. So like...if you had sex with Sehun or me, do you think it would be okay?” he asked, tone teasing and smile easy. But he suppressed the urge to groan at himself, he shouldn’t have said that, it sounded like he was making a move or wanting to sleep with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol laughed, the sound even louder than normal. “Ah...not sure what you’re proposing here, Jongin, but...I don’t know. Maybe.”

 

Jongin forced a laugh to bubble up. He definitely wasn’t thinking about how amazing Chanyeol’s mouth would feel on his cock. “It was just an example, sorry.” That was the easiest excuse.

 

Chanyeol laughed, “All good. Hey, did you parents ever see the video?”

 

The Q&A video had done well, though the amount of people who wanted Jongin and Sehun to date had skyrocketed with the news that they were both single and into the same sex. “Oh, yeah, actually. I got a phone call from my very confused mom, and I had to explain it all to her. She was cool about it, though, so I’m glad it happened. My dad said he’d already guessed, though, apparently back in high school he saw my browsing history with gay porn, so props to him for not calling me on it.”

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Shit...well, hey, I’m glad it went so well, though, man.”

 

Jongin smiled, “Me too. I think you joining us was a really great thing...in a lot of ways.”

 

Before Chanyeol could respond, however, they’d arrived at the gallery. Chanyeol handed off his keys to valet with an appreciative smile, and they both got out, walking to the doors of the entrance. They stepped inside, and Jongin remembered almost instantly that he sometimes felt uncomfortable in galleries like this, with flooded white walls, and a few stuffy looking people. “Uh...what exhibit is this?” he asked with a small smile.

 

“Not your scene, is it? Sorry...it’s my childhood friend’s boyfriend? Which I know sounds weird, but he asked me to show up and be supportive, so here I am. We don’t have to stay long, if you’d rather go do something else. I just said I could like...take some photos or whatever and post about it to maybe help out,” he shrugged.

 

Jongin smiled, “You really love your friends, don’t you? That’s nice of you, man. And it’s cool, we can totally stay and take photos...this is good stuff for Instagram and all, right?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Exactly.”

 

The two of them began to walk around the gallery, stopping and appreciating the various paintings. Jongin was just thankful that they weren’t abstract, or he would have had a much more difficult time trying to pretend to be interested in figuring out the significance of a black dot on a red canvas. Obligingly, he and Chanyeol traded phones, taking photos of each other posting with the art or looking off thoughtfully into the distance. Followers ate that kind of thing up.

 

It was an hour later that the two of them found themselves in a booth at a diner, digging into ice cream sundaes piled high, when Jongin’s phone rang. He slipped it out of his pocket and rolled his eyes, “Hi, Sehun,” he said, saying his name so Chanyeol would know why he had that reaction.

 

Chanyeol smiled.

 

“This date fucking sucked,” Sehun said, instead of bothering to greet him.

 

Jongin snorted, and pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the button to put him on speaker. The diner was quiet, and he kept the volume fairly low so he wasn’t being rude to the one other occupied table. Chanyeol shook his head, but leaned in to hear. “What happened?” Jongin asked, raising a brow slightly.

 

“God, he was such a prude. Like conversation was fine and whatever, but I just went in to kiss him and he practically had a damn meltdown. He was all ‘what are you doing? This is our first date.’ Which I mean right away I knew it was going to be a disaster just from him saying that...but then I was just like ‘It was just a kiss.’ And he’s like weirdly mad about it and stormed off. Who gets mad about a kiss? Like what kind of psycho? So needless to say, I’m tired, I’m annoyed, and I’m horny. Jongin, will you come suck my dick?” Sehun’s voice trailed from irritated to whiny at his question.

 

Jongin laughed, “Maybe you need to stop trying to fuck guys who think they have a chance with you,” he suggested.

 

“Whatever, not gonna happen. Are you coming or not?”

 

“Why don’t you come hang out with Chanyeol and I? We’re having ice cream,” he offered.

 

Sehun groaned, “Oh, so now you two are dating? What about me?” his voice was still whining, though Jongin could also hear the smile in his voice that said he was teasing.

 

Chanyeol covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

 

Jongin rolled his eyes again. “Shut up. Are you coming or not?”

 

“I wish. How about you two be nice and bring me something?” Sehun suggested, voice returning to normal and lacking the whining.

 

“Alright, alright, but because you’re being like this, you’ll just take what I bring,” he said and ended the call without waiting for a response. “Sorry, Chanyeol, you know how he is. He means well.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, “Sehun is a good guy. I don’t mind at all, it’s always fun hanging with you two.”

 

—

Jongin pounded on Sehun’s door, ice cream in his hands as he waited on his friend to open up. While at the diner, they’d ordered him a sundae to go, so Chanyeol had driven way faster than he should have in order to get there before it melted.

 

To his credit, Sehun was quick to open the door, a bored look on his face. “You came,” he said, and stepped aside.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol went inside, and Jongin pushed the ice cream at his friend. “Here, your highness,” he chimed, rolling his eyes at him again.

 

Sehun smiled and kissed Jongin’s cheek, “Much obliged. Now where were you two lovebirds?” he teased.

 

“Shut up. I had a ticket to a gallery thing, I asked Jongin if he wanted to go,” Chanyeol said, making himself comfortable on Sehun’s couch.

 

Sehun raised a brow at Jongin before disappearing into the kitchen and re-emerging soon after with a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. “So, I have a proposition,” he declared, taking a seat in a chair, staring at them both.

 

Jongin shook his head and plopped down next to Chanyeol. “That makes me nervous,” he joked, seeing the wheels turning in Sehun’s brain. Which could sometimes be great, and could sometimes be terrifying.

 

“Man, I can’t do a video today, I have eye bags the size of suitcases,” Chanyeol said with a smile.

 

“Nah, not video related...I mean...yeah, not video. But okay, so I’m sexually frustrated, as we all know, and as I made very clear, right?” Sehun announced.

 

Jongin frowned, looking at him skeptically, unsure of where this topic was going with this kind of lead-in. Maybe he was going to suggest they go out and prowl around for some unsuspecting guys for Sehun to maul or convince into his bed for the night. “Okay, sure…” Jongin shrugged, wanting to see where the hell he was going with this.

 

“We’re all hot, right? And single, very single,” Sehun continued, looking between the two of them as if the answer or insinuation would hit them.

 

“Are you...wanting to sleep with one of us?” Chanyeol asked, breaking the silence that fell over Sehun’s declaration.

 

“Come on, Sehun. I know we’ve messed around and all, but…” Jongin frowned a little. It wasn’t unusual, but they didn’t even usually talk about it with anyone else around.

 

“Kind of. I was thinking both of you, actually,” Sehun said, digging his spoon into his ice cream again.

 

Jongin choked, Chanyeol laughed, but Sehun remained perfectly calm as he scooped it to his mouth. “What the hell, Sehun? I know you’re horny, but come on…”

 

“Why not? It would be hot,” Sehun shrugged.

 

Chanyeol licked his lips, staring at Jongin questioningly, as though he was actually considering the idea. “I mean...have you thought about it?” he asked.

 

Jongin froze, unsure how to respond to that. Sure, he and Sehun had had their moments and it was always good, and he had been the one to dream about Chanyeol sucking him off. But wasn’t there some kind of friend boundary that was being crossed if they did this?

 

Without really waiting on much of an answer from either of them, Sehun set the ice cream down on the coffee table and walked over to them, sidling onto Chanyeol’s lap, one leg on either side of him. He reached out, tracing a finger under his chin to pull his face toward him. They shared a long look, and Sehun leaned in, pressing their mouths together softly. Chanyeol’s arms immediately wound around Sehun’s delicate waist, pulling him close as he began to kiss back.

 

Shock was one word to describe how Jongin felt, just stuck staring at his two friends without really knowing what he should say or do. He observed as Sehun’s tongue snaked its way between Chanyeol’s lips, pulling him deeper into the kiss and demanding his lips part for him. But Chanyeol seemed all too eager to return the favor, tilting his way into the kiss and letting out a soft moan. Jongin’s cock twitched in his pants, and he clenched his jaw, frozen watching the two of them make out on Sehun’s couch.

 

Sehun reached out, not breaking the kiss, and grabbed Jongin’s hand, tugging him toward them more. Jongin could take a hint, that Sehun wanted him to join them right then. The motion jolted him out of the trance he’d put himself in, and he leaned over, running his hand along the expanse of Sehun’s thighs and over his hip before copping a feel of his ass. Sehun moaned a little into the kiss before it was broken, and they both turned their attention to Jongin.

 

Leaning in, Jongin pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, a soft sound of pleasure slipping out somewhere. Chanyeol’s lips were soft and pliant against his own, and he caressed his face with one hand, the other still feeling on Sehun’s plump ass. Chanyeol kept pulling him into long, slow kisses, his mouth insistent and sweet against his own. He licked at Chanyeol’s lips, groaning when Chanyeol’s tongue met his. A hand swept over Jongin’s crotch, caressing his growing length under his pants.

 

Jongin groaned loudly, halting the kiss as his dick was massaged through the denim. His gaze fluttered open, watching as he connected Sehun to the hand that was feeling on him, and Chanyeol was watching him with a heavy gaze. Jongin bit his lip, “Sehun? Let’s go to the bedroom…” he said, voice coming out breathy and strained under the ministrations.

 

“See? I knew you’d be on board with it,” Sehun said, arrogant smile slipping onto his face as he stood from Chanyeol, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

Jongin whacked his arm, “Don’t make me regret it,” he warned, though he knew he wouldn’t have the resolve to say no, and if it all felt this good he certainly wasn’t about to regret anything.

 

At Sehun’s demand, they lost themselves in a trail of clothes along the way to Sehun’s bedroom in a tornado along the hallway. Jongin kissed Chanyeol again as soon as they arrived at the familiar room, and Chanyeol opened his mouth to him again, tongues caressing one another and bringing out a string of moans from them both. Jongin was taken out of the moment only when he felt lips kissing along his hip, and his hand reached down to caress Sehun’s hair, encouraging him to continue. Sehun kissed his way along his skin, and Jongin missed the sensation as soon as it was gone.

 

“Come on, get on the bed,” Sehun urged.

 

The kiss broke apart, and Jongin and Chanyeol shared a bit of a smile, before Jongin took the initiative to go ahead and lay back on the bed. Chanyeol followed after him a moment later, kissing his way along Jongin’s chest and down his stomach. Jongin groaned softly, mind falling back to the dream he’d had of Chanyeol sucking his cock, and he breathed a sigh as he realized that dream would likely be coming true. As if on cue, Chanyeol took Jongin’s length into his hand, stroking him gently as he pressed kisses against his hipbones. Jongin bit his lip, not wanting to sound too eager, although he wanted nothing more than to grab Chanyeol’s head and push him to where he wanted him.

 

But as if Chanyeol could hear his thoughts, he pressed a soft kiss against the tip of Jongin’s cock, bringing a soft hiss from his lips. Chanyeol’s tongue pressed against the head of his cock, kittenish licks running around the rim before he all at once engulfed him in his mouth. Jongin moaned loudly, unable to keep it back this time. His gaze fluttered open, looking down at Chanyeol sucking his cock, soft mouth working its way along his length deliciously. It was even better than his dream. It took him a minute to register Sehun, who was behind Chanyeol, licking him open and sliding a finger inside of him.

 

Jongin’s fingers ran through Chanyeol’s hair, moaning every so often as Chanyeol sucked him off, and watching the show before him. He knew from experience that Sehun was very skilled with his tongue, and judging by the way that Chanyeol was letting out soft moans against his dick, tonight was no different. Jongin couldn’t suppress a loud moan as Chanyeol’s cheeks hollowed around him and he picked up his pace, seeming to match the pace that Sehun was fingering him open at.

 

It was too soon when Chanyeol pulled off of his cock, and Jongin let out a needy whine at the loss of sensation against his hard cock. He had been coming close to the edge, but he suspected that was why Chanyeol had moved off of him. Sehun pulled Chanyeol up and pressed an insistent kiss to him, and Jongin’s cock twitched at the sight.

 

Soon they released, and Jongin glanced between them. “How...should we do this?” he asked, still a little breathless from his arousal.

 

Sehun glanced between them, his arm encircling Chanyeol’s waist. “What do you want? You are the guest, after all,” he said with a little smile, reaching down and caressing his cock slowly.

 

Chanyeol shuddered at the sensation, “Uh...I’m a bottom,” he said, his voice sounding as though he was still very caught up in his ecstasy.

 

“A sweet little bottom you are,” Sehun nipped at his ear. “Okay. Do you want me or Jongin to fuck you?”

 

Jongin’s breath stuttered as he stared at them. They were both so beautiful, finely sculpted and lean, with Chanyeol having a few more muscles and Sehun being a little more waifish. But both were indescribably gorgeous, and Jongin’s cock twitched again at just the thought of what was to come.

 

“Um...Jongin?” Chanyeol said, deep voice a little unsure. For as long as he’d known Chanyeol now, he hadn’t caught that in his voice before, and it made him smile a little.

 

“I can fuck you really good, baby,” Jongin promised.

 

Sehun kissed Chanyeol’s cheek. “You got it,” he said simply.

 

Jongin grabbed Chanyeol and pulled him so that their positions were changed, so that Chanyeol was laying on his back and Jongin was hovering over him. Jongin pressed kisses against his throat, and his fingers went to his entrance, feeling the slickness of the lube Sehun had used earlier. He slipped a finger inside, Chanyeol’s tight heat wrapping around him. Chanyeol moaned, and Jongin arched the finger as he slowly explored inside of him. Sehun’s hand wrapped around Jongin’s hip, caressing his dick softly, before he felt something insistent pressing on his dick, and he recognized the feeling of a condom being slipped onto him. He didn’t even know when Sehun had managed to grab anything, but he assumed it was because he was too wrapped up in Chanyeol.

 

“Jongin, please, fuck me,” Chanyeol urged, deep voice somewhere between a whine and a demand.

 

“Impatient?” Jongin teased, but he removed the finger from inside of him. Sehun wordlessly handed Jongin a bottle of lube, and Jongin squirted some onto his cock before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s lips. He stroked himself a few times as Sehun’s tongue snaked its way into his mouth, exploring and needy in the kiss. It was familiar, something Jongin had felt a number of times, but kissing Sehun never failed to make his stomach burn in further excitement.

 

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, cock now slicked up with lube, and situated himself between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol hooked his legs around his hips, and pulled Jongin in for a quick, dirty kiss as Jongin guided himself to Chanyeol’s entrance, slowly thrusting his hips forward to enter him. Chanyeol groaned all deep and low in his throat as Jongin began to fill him, fingers digging into his back.

 

Jongin clenched his jaw as he began to push all the way inside of him, resisting all urges to just thrust to the hilt and start fucking him without mercy. But Chanyeol was so tight and hot around him, his fingers dug into the bedsheets to keep himself steady.

 

With a glance at Sehun, he watched as Sehun observed them, lazily stroking his cock. He caught Jongin’s gaze and offered a small smile, raising himself up to kiss Jongin, fingers raking through his hair as he kissed him, all needy and full of want. Jongin let out a soft sigh into the kiss, tongue curling around Sehun’s.

 

Sehun was the one to break the kiss, and he glanced to Chanyeol. “Baby? Will you suck my dick?” Sehun asked, all sweet smiles that only appeared in moments like this.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open, and he nodded. At the same time, he rolled his hips down onto Jongin’s cock, and Jongin moaned softly at the sensation. He waited to move until Sehun had thrown his leg over Chanyeol, straddling his face. Jongin let out a choked moan as he began to fuck Chanyeol all slow and deep, fingers moving from the bedsheets to begin digging into Chanyeol’s hips.

 

He glanced up to see Sehun gently thrusting into Chanyeol’s mouth his head thrown back in pleasure as he fucked his mouth. Jongin’s length twitched at the sight, and he pulled his hips all the way back before pushing into Chanyeol again. Chanyeol moaned around his mouthful of Sehun’s dick, and his hands moved to grope Sehun’s ass, possibly stilling him or encouraging him, he couldn’t be sure.

 

Jongin’s teeth worried his bottom lip as his thrusts picked up pace, fucking into Chanyeol with precise, guided strokes. Chanyeol’s legs clenched tighter around him, pulling him in deeper. The air around them was filled with deep moans, and Jongin lifted a hand to smack against Chanyeol’s ass.

 

Chanyeol jerked from the hit, but he let out a soft moan around Sehun’s cock. Jongin smacked his ass again, and Chanyeol’s cock twitched. Jongin continued to fuck into him, his pace picking up speed as Sehun’s hips thrust faster as well into Chanyeol’s mouth. Jongin ran his hand along Chanyeol’s thigh, arching his leg higher as he changed the position of his thrusts, snapping into him without nearly as much abandon as he had just a minute before.

 

The moans around them continued to crescendo, Sehun’s sounds needy and wanting, Jongin’s own deep and guttural. Sehun was the one to come first, Jongin could see him completely still, and his moans tapered off to soft whining. Jongin knew from his experience that his eyes were likely clenched shut and his lips parted in soft ecstasy.

 

Jongin continued to thrust into him, and he reached to stroke Chanyeol’s cock, steadily leaking precome over his fingers. Sehun slipped off of Chanyeol, falling beside them with soft, gasping breaths as he continued to watch their movements. Jongin leaned forward, pulling Chanyeol into another kiss. Chanyeol was soft and pliant against him, lazily kissing Jongin back. Jongin could taste Sehun’s release on his tongue, and he moaned into the kiss. His fingers continued to stroke Chanyeol, and he expected that Chanyeol would be the next to come with all the sensations happening, but Jongin suddenly felt a tightening, and his pace picked up again, slamming into Chanyeol’s ass as he rushed toward his orgasm. It hit him hard, with white hot pleasure cascading over him, sending ripples of desire and release over his entire body.

 

It took him a moment to recover, his breathing shallow and strained as he finally re-opened his eyes. Sehun had apparently pushed Jongin’s hand away from Chanyeol’s cock in the midst of his orgasm, and now Sehun was sucking Chanyeol off. Jongin slowly began to pull out of Chanyeol, listening to his gasping breaths and moans as he neared his climax.

 

Jongin carefully withdrew himself fully and tossed the condom into the trash can near Sehun’s nightstand. He watched Sehun suck and lick Chanyeol’s dick for a few moments before he leaned down with him, and kissed his way along the base of Chanyeol’s length. Sehun pulled off of Chanyeol and glanced at Jongin, and they both began to lick and kiss along his cock, and Chanyeol’s moans sounded around them. Their tongues brushed together as they both sucked Chanyeol off, meeting in a kiss above his length that was mostly tongue before they surged back to continue their ministrations.

 

Chanyeol’s hips jerked upward, and Sehun nudged Jongin out of the way before he took all of Chanyeol into his mouth. Chanyeol’s fingers gripped into Sehun’s hair, pulling him down on his cock as much as he could. Jongin kissed Chanyeol’s stomach softly, as the muscles underneath him clenched. It wasn’t long before Chanyeol let out a guttural moan, and his hips stilled.

 

Sehun pulled off of Chanyeol’s cock with a lewd sound, and Jongin pulled him into a kiss, tasting Chanyeol on his tongue. Sehun smiled a little against him, and swatted Jongin’s ass. Jongin smiled and pulled away, moving to lay next to Chanyeol.

 

“Feeling better?” he asked Sehun.

 

“Much. Aren’t you both? I had to do something about the sexual tension that existed here,” he shrugged a shoulder, flopping down beside Chanyeol’s other side.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, but seemed a little too tired to actually respond.

 

“Shut up, don’t ruin a good after-orgasm happiness,” Jongin said with a laugh.

 

“Chanyeol, we should become a regular thing,” Sehun said with a yawn.

 

Chanyeol frowned, “Huh?”

 

“YouTube…” Sehun said, as though that should have been obvious, “I mean the sex thing too.”

 

“Shut up, Sehun,” Jongin and Chanyeol said at the same time, both dissolving into laughter.

 

—

 

“Hey, guys, welcome back to our channel. You might notice something a little bit different, and you’re right. We’re no longer SeKai, we’ve decided to add a very fun addition, as you all might know Loey. So you can call us SKY,” Jongin announced with his usual easy camera smile.

 

“If you think it’s a corny name, me too. Kai picked it,” Sehun shrugged a shoulder.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Chanyeol said with a laugh.

 

“And one thing you guys might not know, is that in addition to us doing this channel together, the three of us are in a relationship. Surprise, Mom,” Jongin laughed.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun leaned in and kissed his cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
